ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Oasis (episode)
The crew finds a derelict spaceship from which they can salvage some supplies... only they find that the ship is not quite as deserted as they were led to believe. Summary Captain Archer is talking with an alien trader named D'Marr about the possibility of buying spare parts. Saying he specializes in exotic goods, however D'Marr still helps by giving them coordinates where The ''Enterprise'' could find all the materials that she needs. There is a ship that crashed on a nearby planet. The only problem is that it is supposedly haunted. and Charles Tucker III find the Kantare colonists.]] Enterprise enters orbit of said planet, where the crew finds the ship as predicted. No lifesigns are detected and an away team is dispatched to recover some useful parts. On the planet, they experience some "ghosts" and soon discover that a whole colony has been living in a small oasis hidden behind a dampening field. These Kantares were on their way home when they were attacked by unknown aliens and forced to crash land on that planet. They had been surviving since but were not able to get the ship flying again. They also say that no distress calls were sent to avoid giving away their position (the dampening field serving the same purpose). This happened about 3 years ago. Trip Tucker begins to work on repairing the ship systems and fraternizes with Liana, the daughter of the ship's chief engineer, Ezral. For the rest of the Enterprise crew, things do not go so smoothly. They discover a number of inconsistencies in the story they have been told: the ship appears to have crashed some twenty-two years previously instead of three years, the oasis is not big enough to sustain the whole colony, and they don't seem to have suffered any attack. An escape pod is also found in orbit, and the body in it is actually that of Shallot, who appears to be alive and living on the planet. T'Pol apparently also discovers something, but before she can report her discovery, she is captured by the colonists. A team returns to the planet to get some explanations, but the colonists begin to be aggressive, forcing Tucker to perform repairs and the rest of the team to go back to Enterprise. A rescue team is sent on the planet to get T'Pol and Tucker back. Things get ugly, and people begin shooting at each other. When a phase pistol beam passes right through a colonist, the significance of the ghost story D'Marr told earlier becomes apparent. claims responsibility for the crash landing years ago]] Liana shares the secret of the colony with Tucker; everyone in the colony except Liana and her father are holograms, and he convinces her to deactivate them before anyone gets hurt. With no more lies needing to be told, Ezral then explains the real circumstances of the crash. They were caught in a plasma storm, and the ship being too severely damaged, they had to crash land on the nearby planet. The only problem was that Ezral left his station during the landing to prevent his daughter's death, causing the death of the rest of the crew by his negligence. After he realized they were stranded on a deserted planet, he re-created all the crew as holograms so that Liana would not have to grow up completely isolated. Tucker agrees to assist in repairing the holographic system, but still says that Liana deserves more than to live her life alone with her father on that forgotten planet. Ezral says that he is happy there, but, he is finally convinced by Archer that what is best for him may not be the best for his daughter. In the end, Ezral decides to accept Archer's help, getting the required components from Enterprise to fix his ship. Extended scenes For this episode, there are two extended scenes that can be found on the ENT Season 1 DVD. A note preceding each scene states, "The color portion of the following was lifted from the show – the black & white portion was retained in the final version." Oasis deleted scene 8 As in the aired version of the episode, Tucker and T'Pol explore the crashed ship, using flashlights to see in the darkness of the alien environment. When T'Pol becomes certain that she has just heard something, Tucker suspects she is imagining things due to her fear of the situation but the Vulcan insists that nothing frightens her. In the extended version of the scene, T'Pol continues the discussion by claiming that "fear is a primitive emotion". Certain that something must evoke that particular response in her, Tucker wonders whether T'Pol is scared by heights or spiders, to which she finally reveals that, when previously recalled from Enterprise by the High Command, she discovered the crew was preparing a "going-away" party and found the idea "somewhat frightening". Oasis deleted scene 21 The aired section of this scene includes Tucker and T'Pol finding the "crew" of the crashed ship, several of whom are armed with hand weapons aimed at the Enterprise officers. The extended portion then progresses with T'Pol asking the people she sees before her whether the ship is theirs, to which they do not respond. She consequently takes out her communicator, provoking a curious look from Ezral, and activates the device, asking the alien group whether they can understand her. When they still do not react, Tucker nevertheless announces his suspicions that the group is surprised to see the visitors and probably think they are scavengers. After Tucker admits that their suspicions are correct but that he and T'Pol thought the ship had been abandoned except for ghosts, the armed members of the group lower their weapons. Memorable Quotes "I've made all the friends I need." :- Ezral to Trip "What if she gets hurt? What do you do then? Program a... Holographic Doctor?" :- Trip to Ezral Background Information *Rene Auberjonois (Ezral) is better known as Constable Odo in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Colonel West in . Rudolph Willrich also guest starred in DS9 as the Bolian Starfleet Academy Commandant in . *The premise of this episode is very similar to the DS9 episode . Rene Auberjonois saw the similarities (Odo and Jadzia Dax had played the roles played by the Enterprise crew in this episode) and told Scott Bakula that DS9 had done a similar episode. Auberjonois commented, "That was not really a putdown, but when you've done that many years of writing stories, there will be recurring themes." *Ezral and Liana are also very similar to the characters of Prospero and Miranda from William Shakespeare's The Tempest and the characters of Dr. Edward Morbius and Altaira Morbius in the 1956 film , which was largely based on The Tempest. *When questioning Ezral about what he would do if Liana was ever to get hurt, Tucker sardonically suggested that he might program a holographic doctor to treat her. This is a reference to the concept of the Emergency Medical Hologram, and specifically The Doctor of Star Trek: Voyager. *Archer asks Travis Mayweather if this is turning into one of his famous ghost stories. We previously saw Travis telling ghost stories in . *Brannon Braga later referred to this installment of Enterprise in as a "terrible episode". (ENT Season 1 Blu-ray "First Flight" special feature) *While talking with Trip, T'Pol references his escapade with the female Xyrillian engineer seen in . *A script from this episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.10, *As part of the ENT Season 1 DVD collection * As part of the ENT Season 1 Blu-ray collection. Links and references Starring * Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer * John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox * Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol * Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed * Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather * Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato * Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars * Tom Bergeron as D'Marr * Annie Wersching as Liana * Claudette Sutherland as Maya * Rudolph Willrich as Kuulan Special guest star * Rene Auberjonois as Ezral Uncredited co-stars * Adam Anello as an operations division crewman * Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy * Mark Correy as Alex * Evan English as Tanner * Stacy Fouche as an operations division crewman * Hilde Garcia as Rossi * Glen Hambly as a operations division ensign * John Jurgens as a command division crewman * Martin Ko as a command division ensign * Donald Sage Mackay as Shilat * Mike Stanosek as a Kantare * Scott Topper as a Kantare * Cynthia Uhrich as an operations division crewman * John Wan as an operations division crewman * Mark Watson as an operations division crewman Stand-ins * Marijane Cole - stand-in for Annie Wersching References Ah'len; airponics; antimatter reserves; bat; beryllium; Cajun food; captain; chief engineer; colony; computer terminal; coffee; computer core; dampening field; data module; Denobula; dilithium; dilithium matrix; dilithium ore; dog; duratanium; Earth; escape pod; ghosts; hajjlaran; hologram; holographic doctor; hull plating; ice cream; ion storm; Kantare; Kantare (planet); Kantare escape pod; Kantare supply ship; kilogram; Kotara Barath; lorella; marshmallow; nuts; oxidation; optronic relay; plasma; plasma conduit; Porthos; Preenos; protein resequencer; rat; Rocky Road; Shuttlepod 1; spice; Triaxian silk; vanilla; warlord; Xyrillians; Xyrillian starship; zoo External link * |next= }} cs:Oasis de:Schiff der Geister es:Oasis fr:Oasis ja:ENT:閉ざされたオアシス nl:Oasis pl:Oasis sv:Oasis Category:ENT episodes